


Emergency

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 9/11, Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Vampire, POV Villain, What Doesn't Kill You Can Still Seriously Mess You Up, intellectual seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unnatural disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

 

Is there anything better than a natural disaster? The panic? The people lost in the streets? Yes. There is. One thing. A predator’s dream. The sheep slaughter each other. They call it “Terrorism.” What a beautiful name. Apt. Perfectly descriptive. The philosophical idea that as a matter of political strategy it makes sense to batter people into a state of blind rage and panic. We used to call it war. Two of the same thing.

I was in New York that day. It was lovely to behold. Shock? Awe? Hell yes. Even I felt it.

Oh, I know what you’re thinking. I was dust, long before that... the first time, and not yet born again until after. Well, there’s a story there, no question about that. Come, dear one, sit close to me. Look into my eyes. Let me show you my world. Let me tell you my story. Then you may learn, how you can win an Earthquake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Like all fan fiction, this story is written for love and not for money. I don’t own any of these characters (except for any original characters, obviously) or the universe they live in. I also don’t own any of the song lyrics you might find in here or any other work of literature, including television, quoted or alluded to. I am very grateful to acknowledge the work of those who do, especially Joss Whedon and everyone who worked on Buffy.


End file.
